1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a peep sight for spotting a target with increased accuracy even in low light.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
A peep sight is a form of aiming aid used on archery bows and on other weapons such as rifles, shotguns, pistols and the like. When a peep sight is used on an archery bow, it is mounted on a bowstring at a predetermined distance above a nocking point and has an aiming or peep hole so as to be in line of sight of the archer. The peep sight is typically affixed to the bowstring by separating strands of the bowstring and inserting them into external grooves or channels which are formed along the periphery of and in the central plane of the peep sight. As the bowstring is pulled back in anticipation of releasing an arrow, the archer sights the target by viewing it through the peep sight, optionally aided by a bow mounted front sight. The peep sight helps to ensure that the arrow can be consistently drawn back thereby improving accuracy.
Much hunting is done early in the morning or at sundown, under low light conditions, as that is when the animals leave their protective covering to feed. It is well known that a small diameter peep hole increases the accuracy of a peep sight. However, small diameter peep holes decrease the observed illumination of the target. In the case of archery peep sights, this problem has been addressed by illuminating the peep hole with electric lights or with light collected with phosphorescent paint. While illumination helps the archer to see the peep hole without making it larger, it also causes his or her pupils to contract, making the target more difficult to see. A better peep sight would allow a shooter to spot a target without increasing the size of the peep hole and without the addition of artificial lighting.